Nailpolish, Milkshakes and Dancing
by Flitter
Summary: D/S fic, friendship only. Season 6, sometime around the DM Palace. Just some D/S goodness, and although I'm not very good, I've tried to replicate their banter. Read and Review, and tell me what you think
1. Nailpolish and Druscilla

Nailpolish, Milkshakes and Dancing  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Buffy or any of the characters. (Looks at Joss) Is that okay? I was *just * having fun! You left them alone and, (strokes Spike's arm) Spike wanted to play!  
  
Notes from Star ~ : Okay, read lots of Dawn/Spike and now feel up to a fic starring them! This might be continued, don't know, depends if I get bored, but Moonlit Frolics is still being written, so I might stop and start with this fic. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Dawn marched into the crypt, swinging the door open, and dumped her backpack on the floor. She slid into the armchair, and flicked on the TV. Spike slid out from the shadows, and watched as tears slowly trickled down his Nibblet's nose.  
  
"Hey Bit, what's wrong? " he asked, going to the fridge, and pulling a blood packet out. Dawn wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Nothing, Spike." She said, tonelessly, and carried on watching Passions. Spike looked across.  
  
"Oh, alright then. I'll jus' put this huge carton of chocolate ice cream on this tomb then," Spike said, as he put Nibblet's special spoon, the blue one with her name on, on top of the carton. Dawn turned in her seat.  
  
"Chocolate with chocolate chips?" she asked, cautiously. Spike smiled, he knew his Nibblet. "Yeah, thought I might like some, then realised I don't eat." Spike sat on the opposite tomb. Dawn got up, grabbed the ice cream, and with one eye on Spike to check he wasn't going to take it away from her, started eating.  
  
"So, what's wrong? Normally platelet ya don't march in here all miserable like, and start watching Passions, ya always tol' me ya hated the show!" Spike asked again. Dawn sighed, and curled her legs up onto the chair.  
  
"Kirsty was spreading rumors again. She told Kevin that I was some freak who is obsessed with him, which is totally not true, because I liked Ben before Kevin, and I really like Kevin, and now he's going to think I am stalking him or something, cos I changed classes so I was with him, and that was only because Janice wanted to do Art with Mr Billings , and there's a dance coming up and I really wanted Kevin to ask me, but Kirsty was wearing such a slutty dress today that all the boys asked her, and *she's * going with Kevin!" Dawn sniffed, and shovelled in another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"Jesus, Bit! Are ya goin to take that bull shi," he looked at Dawn a second, " That crap from her? Didn't your sis teach you anything?" Dawn looked up at Spike.  
  
"Buffy doesn't want to teach me anything. She's been all distant since that night we started singing, you remember? She's always out, and then she comes back all tired. I really need her, and she's never there."  
  
Spike felt ashamed of himself, them gave a mental shake. Buffy decided when she would sleep with him, not him.  
  
"Bit, If ya want some help, I'll give ya a hand," he said, apologetically. Dawn smiled through her tears. "Really? Oh, thanks Spike!" She threw her arms around him, letting the half melted ice cream slide off her lap. "Okay, I want to look better than Buffy!" Spike mentally groaned.  
  
A few days later, Dawn returned to the crypt. "Spike? Spi~ike? Where are you?" she demanded. Spike stuck his head up the trapdoor. He smiled as he took in Dawn standing in the doorway, dressed in one of her cute little outfits, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Here, luv," he said, hauling himself up. "What's up?" Dawn looked ready to cry.  
  
"I just found out that it's going to be a costume dance," she said, sniffing slightly. "And, I looked in the costume shop in town, and all the nice costumes are gone. I can either go as a giant bee, or a ghost!" Spike came up and hugged her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Bit? I've got loads of Dru's old dresses that you could wear! Crazy old bint never did realise it wasn't 1890! You'll look really pretty in one of them!"  
  
Dawn smiled up at him. Then a thought struck.  
  
"Oh my God! You totally have to help! I need to sort out makeup and stuff! Stay there a second, I just have to run home a sec!" Dawn pulled away from him, and ran through the door. Spike sighed. What in God's name had a poor vampire got himself in for?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat on his bed, with green eyeshadow, peach blush, and a deep red lipstick decorating his face. Nibblet was bent over his fingers, painting lilac nailpolish onto his fingers, after cleaning off the black.  
  
"Come off it Bit! You've already made me look like Angel on his day off, leave off the fingernails!" Dawn smirked.  
  
"Why do you paint your fingernails Spike? And you must have a huge supply of varnish, cos I never see you with plain nails," Dawn mused, as she painted Spike's pinky.  
  
After the makeover, Spike helped Dawn down into the lower part of his crypt. He walked over to a trunk, and threw it open. Swirls of silks and satins flew up, the contents were packed in. Dawn ran over, amazed at the beauty of the years old dresses. Spike pulled a deep green dress from the lot, and held it up to Dawn. Dawn took it, and twirled around, holding the dress against herself.  
  
"Wow, these are so beautiful," she gasped, as Spike pulled a white chiffon dress from those left. She carefully placed the dress she was holding back in the trunk, and took the dress from Spike's outstretched hand.  
  
Spike watched as the young girl danced around the room. He'd thought it would hurt, seeing Dru's dresses, each as dear to her as people, thrown about, but the material draping Nibblet's young body was even more beautiful on her.  
  
Dawn turned away, and Spike turned his back. Dawn stripped off, and pulled the long dress over her head. It was so soft! She lifted it up, and walked over to Spike.  
  
"I can't do it up," she explained, and turned, so he could button it for her. When the dress was on, it was too big for Dawn. "Oh, that's so unfair!" Dawn complained. "It's so pretty!" Spike wondered whether he should tell her about his *special * little skill.  
  
"Stay there Nibblet,"he told her, and ran off, returning with a small needle, and a reel of white thread. Dawn cracked up, as he began stitching up the dress so it fitted her perfectly. "I would never have thought you could sew Spike!" she giggled, and Spike looked up indignantly. " I don't, I jus' thought you'd want this to fit!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, sure Spike!' Dawn choked through her laughter. Spike growled. "Did you just growl at me?" Dawn demanded. Spike looked ashamed. "No," he protested. "Well that wasn't my stomach! I think you did! You * know* how I feel about blatent displays of testosterone!" Dawn screeched.  
  
" Calm down, Bit!" Spike said. He looked at her. Dawn was a vision in the long, floating white gown. He pulled Dru's slippers out of the trunk, and slipped them onto Dawn's feet. Gently, he pulled her hair back, and up, into the style he'd arranged for Dru everyday for 100 years. Now she looked like a young Georgian. He gulped.  
  
"Spike, would you go with me?" Dawn asked, softly. "I want to make Kirsty jealous!" Spike smirked. " I know how to do that very well!" he laughed. 


	2. Snoopy dance and jealousy

Nailpolish, Milkshakes and Dancing  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters..(spots Angel naked with ice cream) Oh my God! I'll be right back! =)  
  
Notes From Star : Okay, no reviews as yet, and I know this story had a pretty good start, then got bad quick! I'll try and improve, but if ya have any ideas, I want them! =) Please review, I need a happy! I'm gonna go ahead with what I had planned, but If you want a sequel, ya know what you have to do!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Buffy drummed her fingers on the kitchen top, as she waited for Dawn to return. She looked down at the letter in her hand. Dear Miss Summers, Dawn missing school, grades slipping, phrases whirled in her head. She walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a carton of yoghurt, and then noticed than Dawn had earmarked something for an after school snack. This was a fairly normal occurrence, Dawn often bagged the best stuff, but it meant she was expecting to come home. Buffy checked her watch. Seven. Why wasn't Dawn home?  
  
Dawn sat on Spike's bed, as he twirled in front of her.  
  
"Better. But you need the gloves too! And to lose the gel!" Dawn laughed. Spike looked at the girl exasperated. The tight suit had been put away years ago, and had only been used to comfort Dru when she had almost snapped out of her delusion that they still lived in 1892! He'd spent more time out of it than in it, he remembered.  
  
Bad Spike! Dawn's here! he told himself, and controlled himself. He looked at Dawn, and his face softened. Her long, silky hair cascaded down from the half put up style he had given her. She was laughing, her head tilted back,  
  
she's gonna be bloody gorgeous when she's older! he realised. Dawn looked at Spike intently. He had a funny expression on his face, like looking at a puppy or a kitten. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly, a highly pissed off Slayer stalked into the crypt. "Spike, we need to find Dawn," she started, and then realised exactly what was going on, one problem, she mistook Dawn for Dru!  
  
"So while I'm sleeping with you, racked with guilt because it appears I have feelings for a soulless *thing * you've called out your skanky ho to make yourself feel better. And you're now playing dress ups with her!" she yelled.  
  
Dawn slid round on the bed, her eyes wide, as she said innocently, "Hi Buffy!"  
  
  
  
Spike stared. Buffy had feelings for him? Buffy, the Slayer he'd been in love with for a year had feelings, for him? He broke out into a Spike version of the Snoopy dance, comprised of twirling, jumping up and down, and singing at the top of his lungs. Then he realised that Dawn and Buffy were staring at him.  
  
"Dawn, why are you wearing one of that bitch's dresses?" Buffy demanded, staring at Spike, angrily.  
  
"Cool it Buff, I think you and Spike have to have the Talk now, so leave me out of it! Thanks for being really great Spike, I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk payback!" Dawn sang out, as she grabbed her stuff, and danced out of the crypt.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. Spike had that indescribably cocky grin on his face,the one she despised. "Slayer, do you have *feelin's * for me?" he asked, mock breathily. She had one answer to that. Buffy socked him in the nose.  
  
Oww! Bloody Hell Slayer, that hurt!" he yelled. "And blood doesn't come out! Dawn will have your bloody guts if ya muck this suit up!"  
  
"What does Dawn have to do with that fashion blip? "Buffy demanded. "I used to think you had taste, hell you're sexy most of the time, but.." she broke off, realising the impact of what she'd said.  
  
Spike swaggered over, and then his demeanour changed. "Buffy, we've gone over the fact that I love you a hundred times. Is there any hope you might care for me, too?" He took her hands in his. Buffy gazed into his eyes. He was deadly serious, but there was a longing in the deep blue eyes that had not been there since he'd tied her and Dru up. That memory shook her out of her reverie, and she pulled away from him, running out of the crypt.  
  
Spike felt taken aback. Damn, the Slayer has feelin's for me? I knew I was right! He swaggered over to the fridge, and pulled out one of the Nibblet's strawberry milkshakes, and downed it! Hell yeah I'm sexy! He thought. 


	3. Battleplans and Kirsty Bating

Nailpolish, Milkshakes and Dancing  
  
Disclaimer: (reciting dully) I will not under any circumstances initiate scenes between the characters of Buffy. I realise I do not own them and.. (sees Spike and Angel waiting on a *big * bed whistling 'where do we go from here') Bugger this! =)  
  
Notes from Star ~ : Okay, I love you guys! Thanks so much to Xantiartha, who asked when the dance was gonna come, and basically told me what to write in this chapter!( claps hands) Oh, and Hannah Spikette who likes it! Thanks for reviewing guys! Now feed me more! Feed the machine! (Blushes) well, you know, if you want to?  
  
Milkshake kisses, Battleplans, and Kirsty-baiting  
  
Dawn looked up from the TV when Buffy stalked into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" she offered, smiling at the reactions of her sister.  
  
"No! " yelled Buffy, pouting. She walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a carton of juice. Doing exactly the opposite of what Dawn was *always * scolded for, she drained it from the carton, and came to sit on the settee.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked, curious. Only a mondo sized session of PMT or a visit from Angel and renewed sexual tension put her sister in *this * bad a mood!  
  
Buffy shifted in her seat, and grabbed the remote. Channel-hopping, she mumbled, "He bragged. The way he always does, cos he's arrogant, and cocky, and way too sexy for his own good!" She considered. "And a poop head!" she added. Dawn fought the urge to crack up. Five year old Buffy had returned!  
  
"So what did you do?" she choked between breaths. Buffy glared at her sister. "Punched him in the nose." She muttered. Dawn hooted with laughter. Buffy glared again.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry, but.." Dawn laughed, "But you say that violence *isn't * your first line of action?" she coughed, and attempted to resemble her Mom. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" she asked Buffy, sternly. Buffy looked at her with narrowed eyes, a pout and a frown. "No, *Mom *!" she grouchily replied. Dawn patted her sister on the head, pulled the control firmly away from her, and switched channels.  
  
After a few minutes, Buffy sat up a little straighter. "Why *were * you wearing that cow's dress today, anyway? Spike wasn't trying to play little sex games with my baby sister *was * he?" she demanded suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Dawn sighed.  
  
"Yes, if you must know, Spike and I were having mad passionate sex while playing 'the lady and the stable hand'," she declaimed, dramatically. Buffy's jaw dropped momentarily. Dawn took one look, and cracked up.  
  
"Oh my God, you actually believed that? " she snorted. Buffy looked indignant.  
  
"No, I just, hang on, you're not answering the question!" she realised, and announced. Dawn looked at her sister, saw the interested expression on her face, sighed, and answered for real.  
  
"Okay, okay, Kirsty was being a major biatch today, and she got asked to go to this costume dance with the guy *I * like, and Spike got me one of Dru's old dresses to wear, and he's gonna go with me to make Kirsty jealous!" she finished, slightly breathless. Buffy's face softened.  
  
"Oh my God, that's so sweet!" she cooed. "and evil!" A wicked smile spread over the Slayer's face.  
  
"I got battle plans, want me to spill?"  
  
  
  
The next evening, Spike dropped by the Summer's house. Buffy answered the door, saw Spike propped up against the doorframe, and turned around and started to stalk off.  
  
"Nervous, Slayer?" came the slow, drawling insinuating comment, that sent shocks to the backs of her knees. She whirled round automatically. "No!" she lied, and saw his eyes take in the Doublemeat Palace get up.  
  
"What ya pretendin' to be? A barber pole?" he smirked, and Buffy's hands unthinkingly went to her cap and pulled it off. "I, I, I really do *not * need to be doing this now?" she said with her back turned, as Dawn came running down the stairs. "Bye Buff, be back by nine, big hug," she yelled as she raced for the door and Spike's desoto.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy shivered with the tension in the room.  
  
"Be there in a sec, Nibblet," he called to Dawn in the car, and turned back to Buffy, a knowing grin on his face. Reaching out with vampire speed, he grabbed her, and caught her in a kiss. The flames shot through the pair in milliseconds, and Spike stepped back, staring, taken aback by the desire in Buffy's kiss. She stood, her lips parted, her eyes wide. He swung round, and swaggered out the door.  
  
Damn if that girl don't make me weak at the knees! he thought exultingly.  
  
Dawn sat at the counter, and sipped at her shake, mentally laughing at the disbelief on Spike's face as he watched her consume the thick shake.  
  
"So, Bittybuffy, what's the plan of action? I swoop into the gym, stunning all the girls with my manly looks, and making all the guys jealous, and making Kirsty fall over in shock?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, smiling in satisfaction. Dawn reached over, and tickled his exposed stomach experimentally. Then choked on her mouthful as Spike squirmed in his seat, and moved under her hand to be tickled better!  
  
"You're ticklish!" she exclaimed, and started in earnest, an evil smirk on her face!  
  
"No Nibblet, stop! Please, platelet, I beg you! Dawn, please!" he pleaded, as her hands tortured him. Didn't she know vamps were sensitive to this kind of thing? Dawn sat back in her seat, a satisfied smile on *her * face.  
  
"I talked to Buffy, and she told me what she did to make Angel jealous, so I think we're gonna use some of it, but not all. Like the mating ritual on the dance floor," she muttered under her breath. Spike yelped.  
  
"There will not at *any * point be * mating* with you! Angelus mated with 15 year olds, *not * me!" he yelled. Dawn smiled up at him.  
  
"I know. But you do want Dawn to be happy and make Kirsty jealous, *don't *you?" she asked him innocently.  
  
Over the next hour they discussed such intricacies as kissing on the dancefloor, comments, hairstyles,"There is no *way * you are gonna show up with hair gel!" and falsies, "Buffy would actually *give *them to you?!"At the end of it, Spike dropped a tired Dawn at home, where she gazed at the long dress hanging on the closet happily, before falling asleep.  
  
Life is good, especially when you have a gorgeous vamp to annoy your friends with! she decided.  
  
The day of the dance, Dawn and Janice walked through the halls, chatting excitedly about the dance. Kirsty leant against the lockers ahead, discussing the upcoming event with her group.  
  
"So like, Kevin was all, let's go as Harry Potter and Hermione, and I was like, oh, you *cannot * be serious, let's go as Romeo and Juliet, cos I've already got the dress, ya know? " she looked for confirmation from her gang. They girls hastily nodded aquience.  
  
Dawn looked at Janice. Janice winked back. "So, Spike was like, you're gonna look gorgeous, and ya know his Brit accent, it's *so *hot! And I was all, yeah, but ya look so fine in that suit, and" she stopped as Kirsty was staring blatantly at her in disgusted disbelief.  
  
"Oh, hi Kirsty, you going to the dance?" she asked sweetly. "My date's really difficult to drag there, he wants to stay home, and do *other * things instead! Toodles!" she strode off down the corridor, swinging her hair. Kirsty stared after her, amazed.  
  
That night, Buffy used curling tongs on Dawn's long hair, after arranging it carefully like the photograph of Druscilla in the Watcher's Diaries she'd filched from Giles. She breathed a sigh, as Dawn carefully stepped away from the dressing table, and shook out the long gown.  
  
"God, you look so pretty! Dawn, remember you will *always * be beautiful to me, whether you're wearing falsies and chiffon, or jeans and chocolate. " Buffy told her sister, then hugged her.  
  
Buffy this emotional? Forget Spike, it's gotta be PMS! Dawn decided. 


	4. Slow dancing, bitching, and punch

Moonlit Frolics  
  
Notes from Star ~ : God this is funny! The reactions some of you have had to my likkle stories is amazing! Half the time I'm getting, great for no B/S or B/A, and then in Moonlit Frolics, I'm getting, thanks for puttin them back together! Weird world out there! Thanks for reviewing, but I'm addicted now! Carry on! Oh! Forgot the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer : (Looking straight at camera) I do not own Buffy the Vampire..(sees Xander naked on a bed, beckoning, offstage) Oh God, that's so sick! I'm outta here! (Clutches stomach) I think I'm gonna hurl!  
  
Distribution: Take it! Just, drop me a review or email to say you're doin so! (muttering) why anyone would *want * my stories is unbelievable, but..  
  
  
  
Slow dancing, Bitches, and Punch  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly walked down the stairs to be greeted by the fascinating sight of Spike practising the waltz in the hall. Then her eyes widened when she realised what he was wearing. The suit fitted him like a glove, revealing *every * aspect of him, except the one Buffy *really * wanted to see, but  
  
Oh God, sex thoughts about vamp who's not Angel! Gotta go lie down and sleep for the next three years she thought, as she reddened.  
  
Spike looked up then, and a slow grin spread across his face, as he saw the reaction his outfit was having from the Slayer. She had blushed! I didn't think that girl *could * blush! Spike thought, revelling in the reaction from Buffy as she realised he'd noticed what had spread across her face. She turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Nibblet!" Spike sang out as he noticed a flash of white at the top of the stairs. Then gulped as a beautiful young girl descended the stairs. She looked like a ghost, but one like in those sodding ballets Angelus dragged them to, Spike thought, dazed. Willys? Ah, no, Willis!  
  
Dawn smiled softly, and dropped her head.  
  
"You look amazing Dawn," Spike said quietly. Dawn smiled at him again. Spike pulled the small corsage box from his pocket, and pinned a small white rose to the bodice of Dawn's gown. Dawn looked at it in wonder. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed. Spike grinned. "Just right for my Nibblet then," he pronounced, and offered his arm to her. Laughing, Dawn took it. "Bye, Buffy!" she called in the direction of the kitchen. A hand stuck out, and waved from the door. Shaking his head and smiling, Spike escorted Dawn to the car.  
  
  
  
The desoto pulled into the parking lot, and Spike got out. There was a little group of kids clustered round one bint in the middle. That must be Kirsty! Spike thought, as he went round the car to Dawn's door, and pulled it open. The kids noticed something. And 12 jaws dropped as Dawn gracefully exited the car, smiling up at Spike. Glancing over her shoulder, Spike saw the kids staring, and smirking at Dawn, dropped a kiss on her upturned lips.  
  
Kirsty stared as the freak Summers girl got out of a cool beat up car, with the cutest guy she'd ever seen! "He so must be her sister's boyfriend!" she spluttered to the group. Smug smiles ran around the group, until Spike's kiss wiped the smile from every face! The guy dropped an arm around Dawn's shoulders, and led her into the hall. Kirsty stared after them, in shock.  
  
They entered the gym together, and a shocked hush ran over the people clustered in there like wildfire. Spike led Dawn over to the chairs, and stripped off her coat . All the girls in the room gazed enviously at the chiffon dress Dawn was wearing. Then looked at Spike, and sighed.  
  
A slow dance started up, and Spike held out a hand to Dawn. Dawn looked up at him. "Ready to go through with this?" he asked, winking. Dawn took a deep breath. "Ready!" she said, smiling uncertainly. Buffy had agreed to the plan, but insisted on this part. She had told Spike she would kill him if it went any farther, and made Dawn douse her underwear in holy water, but she seemed okay with it. Spike led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Kirsty was already there, draped over Kevin, who *really * couldn't dance, Dawn decided! She took Spike's hand, and their dance started. Dawn swung around, and into Spike, so she had her back to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, and she dipped her shoulders to lead her sways. Buffy had taught her this dance, and she knew exactly when Buff had used it, she remembered, wrinkling her nose. The waves of sex had *floated * off Angel after this!  
  
Slowly, Spike began pushing the dance to the limits of a PG -13 rated dance. He turned the Nibblet in his arms, leaned down his head, and kissed her again, holding it for ages. He could see the dumb bitch stare at Dawn, and began to enjoy himself. He caught sight of the chaperones of the dance starting towards him, and broke the kiss. They backed off.  
  
He turned, and led Dawn off the dance floor. He dragged her over to the punch bowl, where her friend, and her friend's date were standing. Handing Dawn a small cup of punch, he strode over to the side of the table. Dawn started the next stage of the plans.  
  
Janice looked up as Dawn approached.  
  
"Wow, I saw you two dancing out there, you looked really uh, *intense *!" she greeted her friend. Dawn smiled. Janice glanced over to where Spike stood with his back turned to them, and asked her fiend, concerned,  
  
"What's up with him? You couldn't have *bin * closer on the dancefloor!" Dawn glanced over, and said in a voice that would carry to the next small group, who'd report it back to Kirsty, "Oh, he's just mad, cos we were getting *pretty * close out there, and he wants it to go further tonight, and to leave the dance now, and I said I wanted to hang out with my friends!"She laughed. "He's got, uh, ants in his pants at the moment, and he needs to *cool * off!" Janice stared at her.  
  
"your date looks pretty cool, though," Dawn offered. Janice looked at her, giggling. "As if I could compete! Girl, you're the belle tonight!" Dawn laughed again.  
  
Kirsty sauntered over, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"So, Dawn, nice date!" she said, " What do you do, offer him free blow jobs at the end of the evening?" The kids standing around cracked up. Spike turned abruptly, and emptied his cup of punch over Kirsty.  
  
"Now listen here ya stupid bint, if ya ever say anythin' bout my Dawn here, I will rip off your head and drink the gore inside, tya understand?" he growled. Then he looked over at Dawn. "Does this bitch ever stop talking?" he asked. Dawn smirked. "Not usually!" she replied. Spike took her arm, and led her out of the dance into the car, while Kirsty ran off into the bathroom, crying over her piunch soaked dress.  
  
  
  
When they got home, Dawn ran upstairs after thanking Spike, and Spike sat down on the couch to wait for Buffy's return from patrol. Tired, he fell asleep whiel watching adverts.  
  
  
  
Buffy unlocked the door, and let herself in. She caught sight of Spike, lying like the dead on the couch, and remembered what Dawn had told her about her and Spike's little *interlude *. She crept over to his side, and tickled him. Instantly, his eyes flew open, and he trapped her hands in his.  
  
"That'd be a very dangerous thin' for ya t'be doin'" he said, a slow grin spreading over his face. Buffy sat on his lap. "Oh yeah?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Spike looked at Buffy in amazement. "Yeah, ya see, you're sittin in a *very * precarious position, and ya might find," he flipped her over, so she was caught between him and the sofa, "Ya can't get free!"  
  
Buffy slipped a hand from his grasp, and with a wicked little smile, slid it over the front of his pants. "I'm sure I could find something to do," she said, biting his ear, "To pass the time!" Spike sttod up quickly, scooped her up, and almosr raced up the stairs to Buffy's room.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Slayer and vampire lay in her bed, tired by the *busy * night before. Dawn knocked on the door. No answer came. She swung the door open, took in the wreckage of Buffy's clothing on the floor, then the sleeping people in Buff's bed. Spike cracked open one bright blue eye.  
  
"Do me a favour Nibblet," he croaked. She nodded. "Don't come in here again!" he said, rolling over and into Buffy's back, as the Slayer started to rise. Dawn let the door swing closed. 


End file.
